My Return of the King Ending
by alatarwen
Summary: I wrote this 'new' ending to RotK for a challenge...


Frodo Baggins stood next to his best friend on the western shores of Middle- earth. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had already left, for they had urgent business to attent to, but had snuck away to say good by to their long time friend. Gandalf the Grey stood near at the waters edge, Elrond and Galadriel had already boarded.  
  
"It is time," Frodo said. He embraced his friend tightly then turned to the water. "I'm going to miss you, Sam."  
  
"And I you, Mister Frodo," Samwise Gamgee said miserably. "But I still don't understand why you 'ave to go now. I mean, can't you just stay a while longer. Then we could both--"  
  
"Sam," Frodo interupted. "You know that's not possible. I must go now. It is my time. Besides, you have Rosie to take care of, and your new daughter, Elanor."  
  
"But you're my friend," Sam whined. He was pouting like a child. "My very best friend. And you're still ill, Mister Frodo. You need takin' care of and I've been takin' care of you longer 'n anyone. Please Mister Frodo, I need you."  
  
"Dear old Sam." Frodo shook his head sadly. Gandalf approached them and patted Sam on the head.  
  
"Now Sam," the old wizard said sternly. "Your time will come. Right now, we must leave and you must stay to finish what you were put on this earth to do. Then, when your time comes, you will join us. And Frodo will be there waiting for you. It is time to go Frodo. I will give you a moment. Try and keep yourself out of trouble."  
  
"Yes, Mister Gandalf," Sam said. He looked to Frodo, then suddenly a smile dawned on his face. "Just a minute Mister Frodo, I need to get something."  
  
"Not too long," Gandalf said to Frodo and then boarded the Elven ship that was to take them across the sea. He stood talking with Elrond, everyone's attention was averted from the two hobbits. No one looked their way until it was too late.  
  
Sam ran back to his pony and grabbed a sack. He came back and Frodo noticed a strange glint in his eyes. Now Sam seemed almost excited, a complete turn around to his depression not five minutes ago.  
  
"Sam, what's ---"  
  
Sam threw the sack over Frodo's head and carried his quickly to the pony. He laid the sack over the pony's back and then mounted. Frodo was too surprised to speak. It wasn't until Sam yelled 'Hya!' that those who were on the boat turned. They were just in time to see the pony disappear over the hill, one rider on it's back and a sack with two hobbit feet stick out as well. That was last anyone saw of Samwise Gamgee or Frodo Baggins.  
  
* * *  
  
Rosie Cotton-Gamgee raised her little daughter alone always wondering where her husband had gone and if he would ever return. She was never told the truth of he disappearance for the messangers did not wish to inform her that her Samwise seemed to have lost his mind. Always Rosie waited for news about Sam, but never did she hear any. Some of Sam's old friends would visit when they were in the Shire, but they did not bring tidings for there were none.  
  
When her daughter turned six, Rosie remarried and moved to a quaint little home on the Brandywine with her new husband, Halfred Gamgee. Over the years they had six children of their own and lived a happy life, though both wished to know what happened to Samwise.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took recieved messages from Gandalf telling them what had happened. Right away they departed their respective homes and began searching the lands around the western shore of Middle- earth. For months they met and searched, being excused from their duties to do so. Not a trance did they find and went to tell his wife that her husband was missing.  
  
They were filled with guilt, for they had left before the ship was to set sail to attend the business they were neglecting to say good by to their dear friend Frodo. Perhaps if they had stayed...Pippin would say and then would fall into tears.  
  
When ever they were near the Shire, Merry and Pippin would visit Rosie but they never stayed too long. And every year on the same day they would return to the spot where Sam and Frodo were last seen. For days they would search again and again, but never did they find even a trace, though sometimes they thought they could hear Sam's voice on the winds.  
  
And so there never was any sign of the two hobbits who had long before made the journey to Mount Doom and destroyed the One Ring. But sometimes, when the wind blew a voice could be heard by the water's edge..."My own, my friend, my preciousssss." 


End file.
